


I'm Sorry...

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Head Injury, Hospitals, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Ending, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Serious Injuries, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan and Virgil get terrible news.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	I'm Sorry...

Logan didn't want this to be real. He wants to beg for it to be undone, he wants to pretend it never happened, he wants to go back to being an "unfeeling robot." 

He hates that he has a million emotions. He hates that this has such a huge impact on him. 

But what else does one expect when someone close to you dies, especially when it could have been avoided? Logan doesn't know. 

Patton and Roman died. They're dead. 

Logan went numb as soon as he got to the hospital. He prayed that Virgil's phone call wasn't real; he had hoped it was a terrible prank pulled on him. 

It wasn't. 

It was real. 

Virgil looked up from the floor, rushing to Logan as soon as he saw him. He collapsed into Logan's arms immediately, shaking with sobs. 

Logan looked at the doctor as he held Virgil to his chest. He heard two words before everything went mute. 

"I'm sorry." 

Logan had taken over the things that needed to be done. He knew Virgil wouldn't be able to do it. 

Patton and Roman had been out, with Roman driving. They were hit with a minivan, which made their smaller, red Toyota car flip. It landed upside down. 

The driver of the minivan was drunk. They had slammed into the side of the Toyota at high speeds, making the smaller car go flying into a flip. 

It was Patton's side of the car that was hit. The hit made the door panel break, a piece of of the plastic stabbed him in the lung and another stabbed his chest, close to the heart. 

Roman hit his head against the window. It was hard enough that the window shattered, a few shards cutting Roman's face. 

Then the car flipped. 

Roman's head had a thing for ramming itself into things. His head had hit the roof of the car and slammed into the steering wheel. When the car landed, the impact broke his ribs. 

Patton died during the flip. Well, That's what the paramedics believe. The piece that was in his chest moved enough to pierce his heart, killing him. 

Roman was (barely) conscious when he was removed from the car. He died from extreme head trauma in the ambulance, nearly at the hospital. 

His last words were so slurred that no one could understand what he said. 

A few days passed and Logan was in his room. He looked at a group photo of the four of them. Logan bit the inside of his cheek, putting it face-down on his bedside table to blink back the tears. 

There was a gentle knock on his bedroom door, so Logan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and opened the door. It was Virgil. He entered Logan's room without saying anything, he just went to Logan's bed. 

Logan followed, letting Virgil drag him onto the bed and cling to him, shaking and crying quietly. He rubbed his back as Virgil buried his face into Logan's neck, choking out apologies. 

Logan couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He hid in Virgil's shoulder, shaking with his cries. 

Virgil didn't stop saying sorry for hours as they cried.


End file.
